


come and get me out of this hole, i'm wet;

by bloodynargles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Gen, chorus!arizona, hate fucking everywhere, its greaaaaaaaaaat, takes place in the current season, where north is nowhere to be seen, yes its the merc au for arizona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are not putting me in a fucking hole." Her voice is spitting venom but he snorts at her attempt to be the dominant one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come and get me out of this hole, i'm wet;

Arizona growls, and Locus can see the other mercs jump slightly out of the corner of his eye. Really, they should know already, she's always like this - always angry, and always ready to start a fight. He continues with his long-winded plans, Arizona's grip tightens, her hand curled into a fist, and he can feel the ghost of the post-sex adrenaline from earlier, the bruise she left on his chest aching slightly. The men file out of the door, when they're all gone she punches him right where the bruise was, as a retaliation Locus grabs her arms and pushes her against the wall to their left with force, one of his hands going up to push against her neck. He holds her head in that position, showing dominance, but she manages to get an arm free and pull of his helmet in one quick motion and its off before he can react. She always was quick. He liked that about her, quick and efficient - takes out her targets and gets out before they even know the door has opened. Felix had shoved her at him, claiming that she had 'venom'. The conceited psychopath wasn't all too happy to find out that she didn't take any of his bullshit, didn't let him change the subject to be about him, yelled at him to quiet the fuck down or she'd put a bullet in his throat. Locus liked that.

 

It doesn't mean he liked _her_.

 

"You are not putting me in a fucking hole." Her voice is spitting venom but he snorts at her attempt to be the dominant one, "Please, i would like to see your plans." She digs her fingers into his neck, and he narrows his eyes at the blunt scrape against his caramel skin, pushing himself against her body more, armour scraping against armour, his leg between hers, pressing her further into the wall. There's a stubborn silence hanging over the both of them and Locus knows he has won, pulling her helmet from her head and crushing his lips against hers, commencing a hungry, anger fuelled kiss. She tugs his head closer, teeth scraping against teeth, tongues fighting for dominance, though neither really taking it. He pulls away harshly, cutting off whatever would have come from that and taking his helmet from the floor, before putting it on and walking away like nothing had just happened. _God_ , she hated him.

-

She'd worked with Felix before, though he hadn't been that bad, then. He'd seemed a little into the whole evil plan thing, and she was a get in and get it done type of person - they worked together with a mediator and unfortunately that mediator was Locus. Felix had dragged her over to the towering man after a job, she didn't even get chance to wash the blood off of her armour, the red splattered against her chestplate and it was sticky - the pink haired _hated_ it.

 

 

The first time she'd seen his face the only thought she had was that his face was as deadpan as his voice. She'd walked past him to take a piss in the smallest bathroom she'd ever seen and he'd followed her in, shoving her against the wall and sliding the door shut with his foot. Locus had fucked her against a wall, showed no mercy and then promptly left afterwards - at least he'd been gracious enough to get her off, instead of just sticking it in and pulling it out until he was satisfied, like many of the men she'd been with. Had sat on the floor of the small facility in her underwear until she'd gained sense of time again, grabbing her pants and getting up, opening the door to a few female mercs, no Locus in sight. She was kind of thankful for that. Kind of.

-

Hadn't meant to stumbleupon Chorus, or the whole merc operation that was going on on the planet. Had been looking for a trash-ass planet to hold herself up on while the shit that was going down on Earth cleared up, but the Feds had downed her ship and pointed a fucking shotgun in her face, claiming that they were going to shoot. She'd narrowed her eyes and been swift knocking the soldier down, taking his gun and pressing against his face. "Don't fucking point that at someone, you might get hurt." To be fair, the guy had really tried - just not hard enough.

 

She'd let them cuff her, had sat patiently while they got Locus, _definitely_ hadn't been thinking of a way to kill them all and get the fuck off the godforsaken planet, of _course_ not.

 

The merc had come marching in and the soldiers at the side of her went quiet almost immediately, the one who had gone to fetch him stuttering aimlessly, she couldn't help but laugh at that. They were so _afraid_ of Locus, jesus christ, she knew he was menacing but not _that_ much. She'd laughed and the kid stopped trying to speak, the silence around her almost deafening and she'd laughed more until he'd grabbed her arm with a growl, cutting her off. " _Oh, i'm sorry_. Did i ruin your stoic bullshit, Locus?" His grip tightened around her wrist and he barked out an order for the soldiers to leave, it was entertaining to watch them practically run out of the room.

 

He'd shoved her against the chair she was previously sitting on, that had left a bruise on her back for weeks afterward, but, she had had many more after that. "What are you doing here?" She snorted from her place on the floor, her eyes scanning the room they were in, her voice settling on a condescending tone. " _Well_ , there i was, searching for a planet to lay low on, having a nice ride through space until," A gasp comes from her chest, and she knows he's annoyed, she can feel it, like a static shock in the air. "My aircraft gets pulled down and crashes on some low life planet. Now, i would have just appreciated an invitation, i might not have rsvp'd, _but_..." She lets out a puff of air and beside her he adjusts his standing position - getting impatient, now. "Then, i open my eyes to some kid pointing a gun he's not used to at me and telling me to move." She huffs, a small breathy laugh coming from her, shortening the time between Locus being generally pissed off and him being ready to murder someone by stabbing them repeatedly. Sadly, that was _her_ job. "He was easy to disarm, you know? Should train them better. Ah, but now i'm here with you and i forgot how _easy_ and explicitly _fun_ it was to piss you off, Mr. Deadpan."

 

A snarl had come from him while he was pulling her up, getting her out of the cuffs and dragging her out of the room, pushing her into the nearest living quarters and locking the door behind them. Arizona had seriously doubted his ability to get armour off when he was determined, as she was almost naked and he was eating her out while still half dressed. Locus had fucked her slowly and teasingly, unlike before, he'd left marks and bruises and Arie was pretty sure then that this would become a _thing_.

-

 

Arizona had left early in the morning, on Locus' orders. Felix had come to her the night before moaning about not getting to kill the reds and blues, and she'd only half listened to him before blocking him out completely because she knew he liked the sound of his own voice better than her commenting on whatever was bugging him. She'd followed the other mercs into camoflauge, had got in position in that fucking hole to spy on some suspicious target. Hadn't even complained when he'd called the others back to the base, but god _damnit_ it was raining.

 

 

Were the com towers even working, right now? Fuck if she knew. She mutes her voice filter, so she wouldn't alert any enemies and sends out a radio signal to her most favourite merc. "Yes?" His voice is cold, and Arizona rolls her eyes because she knows what his expression is. "Its fucking _raining_." "I can see that." She sucks a sharp breath in, her annoyance clearly expressed. "Why am i still here? In a hole. In the rain." "You're on duty." There's a smirk in his voice and she hates him more, then. The line goes silent on her side, but she can hear him breathing and making his usual deadpan comments. After a while of Locus' daily duties, the new radio show she was apparently tuning into, she spoke up in an almost whine. "Jesus christ, Locus. Come and get me out of this hole, I'm wet." He stops walking, and she can hear him suck in a breath, his voice low when he speaks next. "How wet?" She laughs, then, partially because _that wasn't supposed to be as dirty-sounding as it was_ , and mostly because she wanted to tease him. "You'll have to come and find out.. But _hurry_ , i haven't got all day." Locus growls, already making his way to where he had stationed her, camouflaging himself and leaving without explanation.

 

"Yes, you _do_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> they fuck everywhere. everywhere. also when arizona is trying to piss off locus she talks like the bitch in high school movies. you're welcome.


End file.
